


To Be With Child

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: This story includes the ladies of the Inuyasha fandom about being with child and their experiences around that life altering moment of realization that there is life growing inside them and/or the decision to have them. Ch. 1: InuxKag; MirxSan; SessxRin. Ch.2: KogxAya; Touga x Lady Mother; Touga x Izayoi.
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Inu no Taishou/Sesshoumaru's Mother, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know where this fic came from but I want to write about the ladies of the Inuyasha verse being with child and their thoughts and feelings. Hope you enjoy it!

Kagome remembered the first kicks of their daughter. Her and Inuyasha had waited for years to both be ready to handle a baby. They had been careful, and Kagome took herbs that prevented pregnancy.

They wanted to do everything right by their child. Though she definitely knew Inuyasha was going to be an excellent father despite his sometimes brash and rough exterior, she doubted herself. She saw the way Inuyasha was with Rin and Sango and Miroku's children. Kagome prayed for a girl when the time was right for them to have a baby.

The right time came when Rin had left the village with Sesshomaru on her sixteenth birthday. Kagome told Inuyasha it was time to have a baby of their own. He was only to happy to oblige her.

Six months later, Kagome laid there with her yukata spread open, her belly growing large day by day, there for Inuyasha to watch as the baby kicked delightfully beneath the skin. He laid down on his side beside her and his face level with her belly.

Large amber eyes wide and glittering with delight and curiosity. Brown eyes melting at the sight of the dog ears perking up.

"Oh wow, doesn't that hurt?" He breathed out, resting on his elbow.

"No, it's magical isn't it?" Kagome asked as she rubbed gently. "Baby likes to kick at my hand. Wanna try?" She asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha hummed out, amber eyes swinging up to look at her.

"Come on, put your hand on my belly. Baby can't hurt you, yet." She laughed lightly. She removed her hand and saw his hand hesitantly moved to lay on her stomach, moving gently.

She felt the kick as much as he did. "That's a good kick." He chuckled.

"A great kick!" Kagome laughed. "She's going to be a great fighter!"

"So, we really can't do anything now. The baby will see and feel everything." He grumbled.

"That's not how it works." Kagome rolled her eyes. "We can still have sex."

He blushed, "Do you have to say that word?" He gasped out.

"What, sex?" Kagome said again and he turned his head away.

"Yeah, that word. It may be okay in your time…but here…" He started.

"Liar. Sango says the word 'sex' all the time and we taught Rin it was okay to say it too." Kagome huffed, "Maybe it's just you men that can't deal with the word."

"Keh!" He said and they felt three hard kicks. "I don't think the pup likes our conversation."

They both burst into laughter.

"Will ye both be quiet?" Kaede shouted from the other room.

They laughed a little quieter for the old woman's sake.

Sango loved being pregnant with the twins and later her son. Both pregnancies were so different. She was definitely able to handle her second pregnancy better than the first one.

The first pregnancy was so frightening but in a good way. And everything was all so new for her. She was the best demon slayer from her village, she thought little of men until Miroku, the perverted monk. She felt a pull to him as he did to her. She had never considered marriage until she met him. His flirtations with other women had hurt during their travels. But it had made sense why he did it. He truly didn't think he would be able to live a long life. He wanted to feel loved despite his curse, even if he paid for it when Sango threw punches at him.

They built their life together during those days of traveling, slowly making their way together until they could not live without the other. She would have jumped into that wind tunnel with him, died with him.

She's grateful that it never came to that. She married him shortly after Naraku's defeat and was pregnant shortly after their wedding night.

She remembered the first pregnancy and when the 'baby' kicked. Still unknown that she was having twins. She dropped the laundry and laughed as Miroku ran to her, worry etched on his face.

She remembered how he knelt before her and held her belly. "I think we're having two. There's kicks on each side." He mused softly. His eyes warm and soft as he spoke to her belly. He looked up at her with his stormy dark blue eyes, almost grey.

He was indeed right and rarely left her side after Kaede confirmed it. Rin had gasped in delight and let Sango guide her hand to her swelling belly.

Miroku had also been told he was not allowed to engage in any sort of activities with his wife past seven months. He nodded and faithfully kept to his promise.

Sango liked the second pregnancy because it was physically easier but tiring nonetheless with twins running around.

"Miroku, the baby is kicking!" She called out and he walked over to her with the twins and knelt before her.

"Alright, girls, this is a magical moment. Your baby brother or sister is in there and kicking. Put your hands on Mommy and feel." He said gently and guided their hands to Sango's belly.

All four smiled and laughed together as the girls squealed in delight at the feeling of the kicks.

"Does it hurt?" They both asked in unison.

Sango shook her head. "No, my loves, it doesn't." She smiled.

Miroku caught her eye and she softly blushed under the intensity of his gaze. Yes, she loved being pregnant with the monk's babies. She especially enjoyed making them.

It took Rin three years of resuming traveling with her lord from him to consider having a child, a pup, with her. She knew he hated Hanyous, but his relationship with Inuyasha had improved so much that she thought he could be convinced to have a conversation about it.

She was tired of his seed being wasted outside of her body.

"Do you truly hate Inuyasha so much that you would deny us children?" She shouted at him one night when he came into their chambers. They were staying at the palace at his mother's insistence. The Lady Mother was actually on Rin's side and asked her why she had not any grandpups running and playing in her palace. Rin growled at the woman and told her to ask Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had not been pleased with the barrage of questions from his mother about spilling on Rin's belly, back, sheets, grass, or anywhere else but inside her.

He visibly frowned. "I would never deny you anything, Rin. But the life of a Hanyou…do you know what Inuyasha had been put through?" He had asked her.

"What you put Inuyasha through you mean?" She asked with a hiss and crossed her arms on the bed.

He carefully laid the swords on the stand along with the naginata he gifted her when she was sixteen. She did not regret choosing him. She would choose him every time. Even if there was an offer by a sweet young man who slayed demons that Rin considered more of as brother. Her life would have certainly been easier with Kohaku, but he understood where Rin's heart lay and promised to always be her friend. Rin was glad he met a woman a year later after his botched proposal to her. They had a son now. Rin was slightly envious when she saw the happy baby in Kohaku's arms. She wanted a child as well.

But a child, even one… was surely not too much to ask of Sesshomaru. He then laid the armour down and approached the large futon. "What the humans did were no better." He replied evenly. This was their first real argument since prior to their wedding, she had heard word that many demons were displeased that Sesshomaru was his father's son after all. She tried to call it off to spare him, he growled and claimed her the night before their wedding, spilling on her belly, whispering his love for her.

He reached out a clawed hand to brush her hair back from her face. "Do you truly wish to be a mother?" He asked gently after a few moments of them sitting and facing each other on the bed. His frown deepened when she nodded and leaned her cheek into his hand.

"I love you so much that a baby will complete our family. My gift could only be to give you a child. I have nothing else that I could possibly offer." She smiled sadly and saw his mouth open slightly and he shifted closer to her and pulled her into a kiss so tender and passionate that she was left breathless and dizzy.

"You have given me everything, Rin. I will deny you nothing." He said and pushed her down onto the soft bedding to give her their child.

Five months later she felt a couple kicks and squeaked in delight as she sat on A-Un's back. They were going to visit Inuyasha and the others. "Sesshomaru! The baby!" She shouted.

His eyes widened. "I knew we should have stayed at the…" He didn't finish as Rin pulled his hand from A-Un's reign, they knew the way, and wrapped it around her and placed it on her expanding belly. "Oh." The first time she could ever remember him saying the small phrase. He was at a loss for words.

She laughed as she saw his other hand joined the other on her belly. "Rin, there are two pups." He said softly into her ear.

Her laughter died at his revelation. She felt for the kicks as he resumed to grab the reigns out of habit. She heard a low rumbling chuckle, so rare from him but demonstrated his amusement from behind her and she squeaked again at the kicks. Two feet kicked against each hand. "Twins!" She laughed and leaned back carefully against his armour. "And you barely wanted to have one."

"I returned your gift with one more." He drily replied and she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "After this visit we are confining you to the palace."

"Yes, milord." She responded with a smirk on her lips.

An eyebrow lifted minutely at the second word of her last response. She hadn't used it since she was sixteen and being gently laid out on his kimono in a forest clearing, crescent moon high in the sky. "Milady?" He asked and she huffed. Somehow he always got the best of her.

She smiled as his hand returned to her belly, rubbing across the growing expanse of flesh under her kimono, feeling and receiving soft kicks. She put her hand over his clawed one and softly hummed happily to herself. The tune of one of her many songs dedicated to her husband.


	2. To Be With Child Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is the second part with Ayame, Inukimi (just Kimi here because that's the fandom name and it would be weird to call her Lady Mother/Godobo-sama before she is a mother) and Izayoi.
> 
> So I have to credit screamibgdodo on Tumblr again for coming up with a HC that Touga did not come from royalty. It is something I might very well begin exploring lol!
> 
> I own nothing, the characters are property of the legendary and great Rumiko Takahashi!
> 
> I also totally gave way more story here because we don't have any really for these three deserving ladies.

Ayame was finally married to Kouga and she was more than thrilled to fulfill her wifely duties as well as her duties as the head of her clan. She had smiled sweetly when she led him into the cave on their wedding night. His tan face sporting a deep blush on his high cheekbones. She already made her intent clear at the wedding feast when she pulled him into a lustful kiss.

She smiled coyly to him and pulled him down onto their bedding. The cave was theirs alone. His blue eyes searched her face and she cupped his face in both her hands and kissed him slowly. "Kouga, I love you." She whispered against his lips.

She could hear his heart thundering in his chest, his breath fanning against her cheek as he took over the lead and laid her down, whispering, "Ayame." Her name.

He had never spoken her name so sweetly.

Afterwards they laid side by side, fingers laced, both slightly out of breath, naked, sweaty, and sated. Ayame closed her eyes and smiled happily to herself. "We'll have lots of pups."

"Hm." Kouga hummed out, but his fingers squeezed her hand gently.

She had a wicked thought and grinned and quickly moved and kissed him on the mouth as she straddled him.

They didn't leave the cave for another two days.

It was no surprise to Ayame that she was with child soon after their marriage. Kouga looked at her one morning and sniffed. A smile formed on his lips.

What surprised Ayame later in her pregnancy was how everyone worked hard to bring her food, water, everything she could need. Kouga, it turned out, ordered them all to care for Ayame so she could relax and not strain herself or the growing babe in her belly.

At four months pregnant, Ayame was left with little to do except lie out on the grassy fields or by the river, or wherever else she deemed her spot for the day. She was bored. Kouga told her no running with their precious pup in her belly. She put a hand on her growing belly. As a wolf demon her pregnancy was not as long as a human's, she only had two months more. Ayame didn't know how humans lasted for nine months.

She rubbed her belly, singing an old lullaby and felt a kick. She let out a shout of delight. Ginta and a couple wolves who spent their days by her side came running to her with soft whimpers, and barks. "Are you alright, sister?" Ginta asked with wide eyes.

Ayame hopped up, smiling, "Let's find Kouga!" She walked, no running, following Kouga's scent to find him hunting a large boar. She put a hand on her belly and whispered, "pup, your papa is getting dinner for everyone. He's a good man, a good leader. He may be the alpha, but he looks out for everyone." Kouga must have heard her as he finished the boar off and turned to look at her.

"Ayame, you aren't supposed to be near the hunting grounds." Kouga scolded her as he walked up to her. Ayame saw the wolves approaching the large boar. Kouga whipped around and let out a shout, "Oi! Alphas first! Ayame first! You know the rules!"

Ayame smiled and grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. "Feel." She quietly said and saw Kouga turn to her and kneel on his knees. His eyes wide and staring at their hands on her belly.

"The little one has a good kick." He murmured.

A couple of the wolves encircled them and Ayame laughed, "I wonder where he or she inherited that from?" She teased.

Kouga glanced up at her and grinned. "I love you, Ayame."

She teared up. He never had said the three words to her. She knew he definitely cared for her deeply. Ginta and Hakkaku sighing and letting out happy cries. The wolves yipped happily.

Kouga's look of realization that everyone heard him and that they were being watched had him hop up and shouting at everyone.

Ayame couldn't help but to raise a hand to her mouth and giggled. She wrapped her arms around her husband and mate, "I think it'll be time soon to prepare the cave and be ready to welcome our pup." She smiled into his back and closed her eyes. Their position reminding her of a long ago shared moment between them.

"You heard Ayame! Let's get the boar back, cook it for Ayame and everyone start collecting material for cave!" Kouga ordered.

Ayame thought the role of leader of their clan was only ever meant for Kouga.

888

Kimi had never wanted to marry. She was fiercely independent in her youth. She was a princess by youkai standards. The palace in the sky her home and birthright. She had no interest in letting any other share her home.

Male inu youkai came to her and pledged promises of affection and adoration.

She was a daiyoukai, she did not want a _common_ dog to be her lover.

Her mother, if she had been alive, would have scolded her for sending every suitor away. Her father would have been pleased to know that Kimi refused to bed any male that approached her.

As a princess without any parents left to guide her through this stage in her life, she was very much the ruler of her castle.

On a whim, she decided on an early evening to leave the palace to explore the world outside of her castle in the sky. She rarely flew these days and it had been such a thrill to feel the wind whipping around her as she flew in her true form.

That was when she saw him.

A larger white dog running across the plains of a burning field. She saw several demons challenging him. She returned to her humanoid form and stood at the edge of the plain. She could smell blood, sweat, and something else that was simply masculine about the dog demon before her.

He dispatched them in a simple display of a dominance in strength, agility, and ability. Kimi felt her heart flutter at the display.

His large head twisted to her and he growled at her. It wasn't angry or annoyed. It was aroused.

Kimi smirked. He was just another common inu youkai. Yes, he had displayed a feat of strength and she eyed him more than any suitor. "I'm not interested." She haughtily said and turned her back to him and transformed, taking off into the air. She looked back to see his red eyes on her still.

Apparently, he was too proud of an inu youkai to give chase. She liked that. "Find me in the palace in the sky once you become a daiyoukai." She called out.

She swore she heard a huff at the challenge.

Nine hundred years later, a humanoid daiyoukai approached her at her ornate seat. She saw the purple markings on his cheeks and raised a hand to hide her amused smirk He was simply more gorgeous than his true form.

He radiated raw strength and power. His armoured spike on each shoulder were different than any armour she had ever seen before. He had only a blade on his back that radiated dark energy. She recognized the blade immediately and dropped her hand, "You've mastered Sou'unga?" She had heard many tales of the fabled blade. The darkness that lurked within.

Yet, the daiyoukai before looked untainted by the darkness within the blade. He walked up to her and knelt down on one knee. Head bowed to her in respect before lifting his gaze, she saw him smirk at her.

She refused to blush as he could smell her arousal. Yes, he had kindled a fire in her. She could smell his own arousal.

She had never wanted to marry or to lay with anyone until him. His smoldering amber gaze making her desire things she never knew she wanted.

"You are as gorgeous as that night I met you all those centuries ago." His voice was low, and Kimi resisted the blush but felt the heat rise in her cheeks. He seemed only to smirk at her reaction. Her heart fluttered.

"What is your name?" Kimi asked.

"Touga. It is my pleasure to finally meet the Lady Kimi." He rumbled out and stood before her.

They entered their union officially by the next full moon. It gave them one month to get to know each other. Whispers around the palace could be heard as the common inu youkai turn daiyoukai walked the palace halls, attendants acting as chaperones.

They talked every day, supped together. He would stand beside her divan and tell her of his adventures and how he came to possess Sou'unga. A small flea, Myoga, found him near the end of his month. Apparently, was a loyal follower. One of many of Touga's misfit followers. The three of them often talked about the rules of the palace and the rules of the wild. Two very different worlds.

She found him charming and handsome.

The night of their union had been exhausting. Touga was indeed a conqueror and a mighty general. He had her throughout the night and into the early morning dawn. A passionate fire finally ebbing down to its embers. He held her close and pressed his lips to the back of her neck as they finally agreed that they would have millennia upon millennia to explore and shower love upon each other.

The palace celebrated when it was announced a hundred years later that that the Lady was with child. To become with child as inu daiyoukai was rare because of their immense power. Kimi once remembered her father explaining that too many of their kind, the daiyoukai being less common than regular inu youkai, would wreak havoc upon the balance of the world.

She rubbed her expanding belly and smiled fondly at the bump. She stood in the garden in front of their chambers. This child would be most likely her only child. She loved her darling pup and he or she was not with her and Touga yet.

Touga was fighting another campaign, having left her two weeks earlier. He was securing their small territory in the Western provinces. He was never going to be a Lord as he came from common birth. _"I want our child to have a safe environment to grow up in and become Lord or Lady of the Western Lands."_ Was his simple explanation. It was his hopes for their child. It was very thoughtful that he cared for their child as much as she did.

She felt a punch or a kick and looked down fondly at her belly. "Chichi-ue is only gone for a little while, pup." Another kick as if annoyed at the response. She smiled and looked at the beautiful garden before her. She closed her eyes and thought of her husband.

She could practically smell him now. His musky scent thick in the air, sweat and blood, just like the first night she met him. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting on the wall of the garden with a smirk on his face. "Hello, anata." He called out.

She tilted her head up at him and smiled, "Come here, anata. Our pup has began moving." He moved faster than she expected, and he put his hand on her belly. They felt the kick together. He looked at her almost ferally and lifted her up and carried her back inside their chambers. Several layers of kimonos were pulled open and his gaze landed on her expanding belly, his hand pressed to the expanded flesh. Another kick.

"A boy, surely." He rumbled out and pressed a kiss to her belly. A soft gesture that had her looking at him in bemusement. "But a girl is just as fine too." He assured her and pressed another kiss. The next kick where his lips met her pale flesh.

She laughed, "A boy."

888

Izayoi was a princess sought by many suitors. She did favour one. They had been friends since they were children. She was sure that the samurai general was always meant to be her husband. Takemaru of Setsuna. He was kind to her and respected every protocol that was customary to court a princess like Izayoi.

But there was a wild streak in Izayoi though.

She was bored with court life at thirteen, too young to think of settling down permanently as Takemaru had offered on his last visit to the court. Her father had thought it was a suitable match and he agreed that they would marry when Izayoi turned sixteen.

She was after all the favoured daughter and her father was not ready to part with her.

She stole away in the night, not wanting to think of marriage just quite yet. Although, she was pleased that it was Takemaru and not one of the other suitors who were closer in age to her father.

She wanted to experience the light festival that the commoners had every year in the summer. She tied her hair up and kept it tucked under the hood of her cloak. She was amazed by the village and the commoners. She got to participate in their activities and was glad to forget the troubles of her young life.

She saw a girl not much older than her marry and her heart fluttered and sank for the young bride who married a large set man old enough to be her father. The girl only looked at the ground as everyone passed by the couple, bowing, and wishing them a healthy marriage and plenty of children.

Izayoi joined the line and bowed more toward the bride than the man. "May you find happiness, _young_ lady in your marriage." She turned to the man and bowed her head once more, "May you love your lady wholly."

Izayoi made her way to the river and saw a merchant with lamps for the festival. She purchased one with a coin and took her lamp to the river bank. She stared happily at her lamp and set it down once it was lighted by the young boy carrying a lighted stick. She watched it drift with all of the others down the river.

She looked up at the night sky and saw the shooting star. She smiled and lowered her head and clasped her hands tightly together and prayed for the wellbeing of the young bride.

A loud commotion startled the young princess and she saw a large boar demon barrelling through the village. She heard screams and shouts and she ran back to the village. She knew it was foolish, but she was concerned about the young bride. She had seen her in the village still receiving well wishes from the commoners. Izayoi lifted her kimono, thankful she had not worn her normal several layers, and ran quickly, ignoring the gasps of surprise as her hair tumbled out and revealed the glossy locks of well cared for hair. Hair that belonged to a noble.

"Young lady!" Izayoi shouted and saw the bride on the ground, uninjured, but backing up against a building. Eyes wide in fright. Izayoi looked around her and found an empty sake bowl and lifted it up and threw it hard at the boar's backside. It connected, "Run young lady!" Izayoi shouted. The bride stared at her for a moment before everything registered as the boar turned to look at Izayoi.

Izayoi took off and ran toward the castle, surely her father would deploy men by now. It was a long path up a winding hill, she was unsure if she could make it to safety of the castle.

"Dragon Twister!" A shout to the left of her.

She let out a scream as she was thrown up into the air, she saw the boar demon being torn to shreds by the attack. Everything seemed to slow down when she was in the air. Eyes wide in realization that she was up so high and was going to fall any moment. She closed her eyes and prayed for forgiveness from her father, her mother, her brothers, her sisters, and Takemaru.

She felt an arm hooked around her waist and opened her eyes. She looked at her saviour and gasped at the beautiful man beside her in the air. His purple stripes and amber eyes told her this was a demon. Silver hair pulled into a ponytail. He was handsome.

Her heart fluttered.

He stepped down in the woods in a clearing outside of the castle. "You are a princess?"

Izayoi nodded. She felt him let go of her and moved to stand before her, she watched two white puffed and fluffy tail ends trail out behind him. "I am princess Izaoyi."

"I am Touga, a daiyoukai." He said and bowed his head. "The boar demon was never supposed to reach this far, please accept my apologies."

She blushed softly in the darkening sky. He lifted his head and smirked at her. "So, what was a princess like yourself doing outside of the castle?" He asked her and put his hand on his hip.

"I only wanted to see the festival." She answered softly.

He cupped his chin with his free hand, "Must be some festival then." He hummed out. Her heart fluttered again as she stared at the handsome man, her saviour. He turned his amber gaze to her and smirked as if he could hear her heart beat. "Your beating heart and scent betrays your thoughts young one."

She blushed furiously. He sauntered over and grabbed her chin. He stared down into her eyes and seemed to be memorizing her face. "We will most likely never meet again. Your lifespan is a mere moment compared to mine. Farewell, Princess Izayoi." He softly spoke the words and pulled away quickly and leapt into the air.

Izayoi watched his two tailed pelt drift out behind him. She put a hand over her heart. "I hope we do meet again." She softly whispered to herself.

"Princess!" A guard shouted as they found her.

The guard brought her home and she resumed her life in the castle after being reprimanded by her father at length.

It wasn't until almost three years to the date that Touga made his move. Her father had passed the season before last and Takemaru was no longer her favoured suitor. Touga had somehow remained in her life, they were drawn to each other and she felt the red string of fate pull tightly. She would sneak out of the castle or he would sneak into the garden, sitting on the walls until she waved him down into the private garden. They only ever talked though.

He had stolen her heart that night three years earlier. Touga was honourable for a youkai and married Izayoi three months after her sixteenth birthday despite the aversion of many.

It was only after she found herself with child was her step-son mentioned. Then the first wife was mentioned. Izayoi felt hurt that he had not told her before. She understood that was to whom he went to when he left at certain times. Though it was rare for him to leave her side.

He had two new blades on his hip. Made by his fangs, to protect her. They had been forged during their courtship.

It wasn't uncommon for a man to have more than one wife and so Izayoi accepted her role as his human wife, his beloved. She never met the first wife nor the son. She accepted that it was the best decision. He loved them both, but they were of different worlds.

She rubbed her large belly and wondered if the court would accept her child. There were whispers of Takemaru returning from a campaign and that he wanted Izayoi dead for disgracing her family.

She felt a soft kick and looked to the dark sky outside her chambers. "Your father loves us dearly; he will be home soon little one. He will never allow Takemaru to harm you and I." She promised.

Izayoi had known he had gone off to fight a dragon demon named Ryukotsusei. The demon was a threat to the land and needed to be defeated. She prayed for Touga's victory as the baby within her belly kicked gently. She knew she was only a moment in his life, but she wanted every moment to count.

She hummed softly and the kicking eased up. "He'll be home, my little sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> Poor Izayoi.
> 
> Also, I head-cannon that only Touga could ever get a expression filled response from Kimi (Lady Mother) such as a blush. That alone made him worthy enough to bed her.
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed!


End file.
